1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image editing apparatus, a method for controlling the image editing apparatus, and a recording medium storing an image editing program, which compose catch-lights on an image of a subject on a face.
2. Description of the Related Art
In portrait shooting, there is a known technique to make a face stand out by inserting catch-lights on the eyes of a subject, a model for example. It is possible to emphasize or add to an expression on a subject's face by inserting such catch-lights. Generally, a human face has a variety of expressions, such as happy, angry, and worried. There are optimum catch-lights for each of these faces.
Light applied to a subject are reflected on the spherical surface of the corneas of the eyes of the subject, and the reflected light are exposed by an image pickup element, thereby catch-lights are produced. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-91979 discloses a technique to produce such catch-lights by using a flash unit built into a camera as a light source. In Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-91979, a light source to illuminate a subject is a point light source, and color of light is white. Therefore, white circular catch-lights are produced on the pupils of a subject. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-72743 discloses a technique to artificially produce catch-lights by image processing.